Battle of the Multiverse (Tv Series)
Battle of the Multiverse Tv Series is a tv series with multiple creators and different animators working on a multi-style show (3-D, Smg4, Plush). The styles are to represent the series. 3-D is also used when the equipment was damaged. Episodes * Mario Meets Patrick Star * Do the Mario - Flipnote * SMF - The Pink SpongeBob Plush * MALBW - SpongeBob's Family * AD Movie: Bowser Jr goes to Jail * Sans in Smash Ultimate * The Goomba Revolution * Bowser's Children 3-6: Lights, Camera, Annoyance * Yoshi, Pac-Man and Kirby * If Kirby was in Mario's World * Beware Links Bearing Gifs * If Cuddles met Mario * Stranger in Super Mario 64 * Team Happy Tree Friends vs SpongeBob * PA Movie: Mario's Mistake * Shaggy's reveal in Smash * The Hype Train * Nick's SpongeBob SquarePants Plug & Plays: Nicktoons! * SPONGEBOB PLUG N PLAYS (WITH SHREK) * Sonic's Eye Infection" Comic Dub (Comedy) * SpongeBob in Family Guy * The Dads of Smash Bros. Make Some Puns * Pacman vs Bowser and Eggman * Family Guy in Smash Ultimate * Dragon Ball Z in SpongeBob Squarepants * Sonic does NOT understand Dragon Ball AT ALL . . . * BRIAN LOOK OUT! (Family Guy Funny Moments) * Ice Age in Family Guy * Everyone is Choking Sasuke | Sasuke Meme Compilation * Freddy Fazbear in Family Guy * Sonic in Dragon Ball Z, FULL EPISODE! (Toei Animation DVD Special) * Baldi's Basics in Family Guy 2 * Sans in SpongeBob * Pac-Man's New Hobby * Scary Stories * The Zombie Outbreak * Pacman and Mario vs Bowser * Super Mario 64 meme compilation * What I Do On My Spare Time * Ultimate Brawl of Ultimate Destiny * The Reunion * Cristiano Ronaldo CR7 vs PACMAN & SUPER MARIO & SONIC The Hedgehog and friends * BALDI'S BASICS VS EVERYONE THE MOVIE (Official series) * BALDI'S BASICS VS SUPER MARIO & PACMAN & SONIC (Official series) * BALDI'S BASICS VS SONIC The Hedgehog (Official series) * BALDI'S BASICS VS 3D PACMAN and SONIC The Hedgehog (Official series) * Pacman vs Chain Chomp - Monster Pacman * ISABELLE'S ONLY WEAKNESS! * SMG4 in Family Guy * Ragequit Rabbid (SMG4 Collab Entry) * Pac-Pun 3 * Power-Up Combination + Arach-Nacho * 30 Minutes Or Less * Hungry Hungry Heavy * Big Chungus Among The Fungus * The Dads of Smash Bros Swap Their Kids FULL SERIES + More Family Comic Dubs * HTF meet pikmin * Mr. Goodman's Son in Gmod * Goku in The Loud House * Animated Pokédex - Pichu * Family Guy on Dr Phil * BALDI'S BASICS VS SpongeBob SquarePants with Super Mario Sonic the Hedgehog and Donkey Kong * Steamed Hotels * Da Wae - Da Real Queen * Da wae 4.0 * Pacman vs Sonic * KIRBY IS SO CUTE! * Smash Ultimate referenced in The Loud House * THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS POPSICLE LOOKS CREEPY * Super Star Challenge : Match 2 - "RpG" Boss battle * JUMP UP SUPER HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- * send this to cristali's followers if you happy when she's arrested * Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 1 * EVERYONE IS BOWSER * BALDI'S BASICS VS MARIO SONIC and DONKEY KONG (Feat PACMAN) * Spongebob Meets Sniper the Strangler: Complete Edition * WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS??? * Patrick Star's Bad Day * Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 2 * Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 3 * Pac-Man and Yoshi * Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E01) - Meet the Contestants * Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E02) Mario vs Sonic * Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E03) Freddy's Pizzeria * Video Game Competition: Mario's Revenge (S01E4) * Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 4 * Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 5 * Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 6 * Pokémon is Family Guy * Joker Befriends Inkling Girl * A Tennis Hangout * The Adventures of Mario, Sonic, and Kirby 1 * Joker UNMASKES Meta Knight!? * BALDI'S BASICS vs SONIC MARIO LUIGI DONKEY KONG and PACMAN ANIMATION * Peace and Quiet * SML Movie: Black Yoshi's House Arrest in Gmod * Mario Impossible * A SPONGEBOB & PATRICK EASTER HOLIDAY Category:Battle of the Multiverse